


Welcome Home

by mightyfinebear



Series: Chicago Med AU [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Smut, sexnrhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/pseuds/mightyfinebear
Summary: I watch Chicago Med and I personally think that April Sexton played by the talented Yaya Dacosta is stunning so I think everyone is secretly trying to sleep with her and I personally would love to see her and Rhodes get together. I think when he showed up a lot of viewers of the show were wondering if he would be paired with any of the main lead casts. The actor had some level of chemistry with damn near everyone but there was a scene where April is treating Connor’s arm and she welcomes him back to Chicago. He gives her a look and well…. I’m pouring gasoline on that look.





	

“All better, I would give you the rundown of aftercare treatment but obviously you have that knowledge Dr. Rhodes,” April said as she threw away her dirty gloves and began making her way to the exit.

Dr. Rhodes slowly put his shirt back on and looked to the pretty nurse who had assisted him but she was gone. His arm tingled a bit and he got up to figure out where she went. He didn’t get too far before he ran into Maggie.

“Hi, it’s Margaret right?” he asked.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, “Call me Maggie hun," she continued smiling as she spoke to the doctor, all the women smiled when they spoke to him.

He was the new shiny toy that had caused a whirlwind to the ER but one woman had left an impression on him.

"Dr. Rhodes what can I do for you?” Maggie implored.

“Um it's just Connor, I’m off call right now, I was actually looking for a nurse, curly hair in a low bun; have you seen her?” He looked a little a sheepish at asking.

“Oh you mean April well I think she is heading home if you go to the nurses locker room you could probably find her.”

Maggie walked off and picked up a chart before disappearing behind a curtain to talk to a patient.  
Connor took off walking realizing he had no idea where the nurse’s lounge or locker room was. He had only been to the resident’s areas but he had to find her. Then it hit him. What was he going to say to her? She sped by him so fast, as he was deep in thought looking into the abyss of guy-meets-girl-guy-has-nothing-to-say-to-girl, that she bumped into the shoulder she had help repair.

“Oww!” He breathed it more than he yelled it but it didn’t change the fact that it hurt like hell. That tingling feeling came back.

“Dr. Rhodes! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” April’s cheeks burned a bit as she looked at his arm and put her hand to it.

When he lifted his gaze from the tingling feeling he realized he didn’t see her because he didn’t recognize her. Her hair was free and loose a large mass of curls wild and beautiful each coil and curve reflected the light highlighting the auburn, black and even a hint of red amongst the ebony waves. His eyes followed her skin, soft, and warm almost perfect. Her large doe eyes met his and she smirked.

“Um- Dr. Rhodes, I asked if you’re okay?”

She was still smirking and but the red burned a bit more into her cheeks. He blinked and stepped back a bit.

“Yeah I'm fine, it’s Connor by the way, please, call me Connor. I’m off of work and I haven’t been in the city long, I was looking for _you_ actually; to see if you wanted to have dinner or grab a drink or do both?”

His own cheeks filled as he fumbled with the invitation.

“That’s really kind of you to ask but I don’t date co-workers," she answered definitively.

“Oh, well okay, um, okay well have a great night anyway April,” Connor said feeling defeated and little embarrassed.

Connor sped away trying to hide his humiliation at being denied. No one had ever said no to him colleague or otherwise. Women were always throwing themselves at him either for his family name or just at the fact that he was a doctor but not April. He thought to himself that she had a point, he had just return to Chicago, and he was new to the hospital and he should just focus on work and being professional. He could do that.

………………

April was hooking an I.V. bag up to a patient’s arm when she heard the loud command for a crash cart in bed twelve. Going into her zone she grabbed a cart and rushed into the room. The doctor was bent over doing chest compression's.  
“Crash cart!” April yelled.  
“Over here!” Connor yelled.  
The patient continued to flat- line.  
“Push one of epi,” Connor commanded.  
April filled the vile and pushed the syringe into the patient's I.V. Dr. Rhodes pushed the paddles back onto the patient’s chest but the long beeping sound continued.  
“Push two of epi!” Dr. Rhodes commanded.  
“He’s been down for 10 minutes Dr. Rhodes,” April said gently.  
“I said push two of epi _nurse_ Sexton!” Connor hissed at April.  
“Pushing two of epi” said a defeated April.  
The long beeping sound continued as Dr. Rhodes pushed again and again on the patient’s chest. April stood to the side as she saw Connor finally stop chest compressions.  
“Time of death, 18:45.” Connor threw away his gloves and walked out.  
April hated days like this when it didn’t feel like they could do enough or even anything to stop the misery of pain; of life. This was definitely a night for drinking.

“Hey Maggie, Nat you guys up for a drink?” April asked.

“I wish I could but I told Carol I pull a shift for her, she’s still dealing with family problems," Maggie answered shrugging her shoulders.

“Well how about you Nat?” April pushed her bottom lip out and made a puppy dog face.

“Oh, I would but, I’m exhausted the baby has a cold and I’ve asked enough of Jeff’s mom this week," Natalie said apologetically.

April’s shoulder slumped and she pouted.

“I guess I’m going alone then,” April said defeated.

When she entered the bar the music was low, casual rock, the place wasn’t busy not for a few people at the tables and a couple playing pool in the corner. April walked up to the bar.

“Can I have whiskey sour?” The bartender nodded as April pulled her bag to the bar top and opened it.

“Put it on my tab,” said a voice from around the corner. It was Dr. Rhodes.

“Uh- thanks but it’s really not necessary,” April said.

“No it is, I snapped at you earlier today and that was really unfair, he was the third one today.” Connor shot back the last of his whiskey and put his finger up for another shot.

“Actually make that two” April said, “We’ve all been there and it sucks and it never gets easier but as long as you know you did everything you could there's nothing to feel guilty about, and don’t worry about snapping at me, we nurses are used to worse.” April smirked and took the shot.

“Is that why you don’t date co-workers?” Connor smirked back at her before he took the shot.

“Oh god, no it’s just a rule, doctors don’t have a lot of respect as it is for nurses so once you start sleeping with them it muddies the waters as well as turns the other nurses against you.”

He slid closer to her. "So what you're saying is that you don't want to be hospital gossip, remain professional, and keep your integrity among the nurses," Connor was staring right into those big doe eyes of hers. It made her feel out of control, she hadn't really locked eyes with him like this.

"Yes, basically," April said weakly. _Wow his eyes are really sexy_. She thought to herself.

Connor looked around the room and bit his bottom lip before saying,

“And what if no one knew?” he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
………………………………………………

April’s purse hit the floor as she and Connor stumbled into her apartment. Her lips kissing his as her back hit the wall. They both laughed as they slid to the floor. He stopped and looked at her.  
“You are so beautiful,” Connor said in awe as he caressed her soft curls and slowly made his way down her shirt and then under it cupping a breast in his hand.

He brought his mouth to it letting his tongue swirl around her nipple. April let out a moan. The other hand slid into her jeans finding her sex and rubbing his finger around her clit and then thrusting his middle finger inside her while his thumb continued to focus on her clit. April moaned pushing her hips into hands. His mouth found her neck and her ears nibbling and kissing them slowly.

“Oh... my.... god” April could feel herself crashing over and over onto his hands.

Connor took her hips and grinded into them, letting her know the next step he wanted to take.

“Do you want to do this?” Connor whispered into her ear while kissing her neck.

April got up and slid her jeans to the floor and took her shirt off. She unhooked her bra. She stood there in her panties and smiled at him. She turned revealing the thong underwear and two pert butt cheeks as she walked down the hallway to her room. She turned to him and said,

“Well c’mon."

Connor smiled and got up excitedly took off his shirt and went to follow her into her room. When he came in April was on her bed lying on her side she got up onto her knees revealing all of her save a pair of panties. He walked up to her and they resumed kissing. She kissed him down his neck and his stomach unzipping his pants and shimmying them down his legs. Feeling down his boxers she continued kissing his stomach until she found what she wanted and took him into her mouth. Connor let out a gasp. April let him go as far as he could to the back of her throat running her tongue up the shaft.

“I won’t last long if I let you continue that, and I want to remember this.” He pushed her on the bed, “Savor it.”  
  
He centered himself between her legs and began thrusting himself inside her. April’s grunts were a mix of pain and pleasure. Each thrust filling her up and pushing a part of herself she didn’t think was there but kept being explored.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked looking at April. She opened her eyes and smiled.

“Yeah I’m okay.”

“You feel amazing,” Connor  breathed into her ear, he picked up speed but then stopped and flipped her on her stomach.

“Move to your knees,” he commanded.

His mouth met her sex as she moaned.

“Oh…oh my god"....  April let out through baited breaths, "I’m going to come,” April screamed.

She spilled into his mouth as he came up and slid himself into her again. Slowly watching himself inside her, moaning as he could feel himself get closer. He grabbed her hips and slammed them into his faster and faster watching her pert backside bounce off his hips.

“Oh my god I’m going to come April," he said almost in epiphany.

Each pulse released a wave of ecstasy from his body and ultimately into hers. He gripped her hips.

“Oh my god….shit…. I’m sorry,” he said as he continued releasing himself into before he collapsed.

“Why?” she asked as she turned herself over.

“I didn’t put on a condom," he said; the reality sinking into him and taking over any post-coital serenity.

“Shit,” she said concisely.

To be continued.....


End file.
